


Rainy Day

by TallDiscoLatte



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallDiscoLatte/pseuds/TallDiscoLatte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mika gets stuck in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day

Mika hated the rain. It was something that she had come to tell herself many times over the years. It was on this particular day that Mika reminded herself of this fact, out loud and with purpose. She trudged down the sidewalk, the dirty rainwater pooling up in puddles only to be disturbed by her feet. The rain pelted down against the rooftops of familiar buildings and against the top of people’s cars. The frigid winds raced down each street and alleyway clinging to any soul caught wandering alone at this time of night.

“Why did you have to study so long,” Mika asked herself, her nose now bright red from the constant nip of the autumn winds. She lowered her eyes long lashes brushing against her beet red cheeks. Mika reached down adjusting the straps of her backpack, she grumbled to herself her voice a low growl as she did. “Why did you miss your ride?” The stress of the day compounded upon her shoulders. The burden of it all made her slouch over as she labored forward against the winds. “Why did you have to lose your cellphone on top of things?” She felt the bitterness spilling from her lips and out into the world. 

Mika sniffled, absentmindedly she reached up and wiped her nose with the back of her hand as she marched forward, she was close now. Faintly she could see the lights of her home beckon her to stay determined and walk just a little bit further. The young woman’s pace quickened as she walked through the shadows of the night.

She approached the steps with a small sense of glee. She fished into her pocket for her key. She fumbled with her numb fingers as she tried to unlock the door. Mika let insults and swears come out in whispers as she tried to will her reluctant hand to work. With a sudden click the door swung open and Mika felt the warmth of the house escape into the freezing cold night.

She looks up her eyes locking on a pair of green orbs fixed upon her pitiful form. Sam stood his hand wrapped around the door, his knuckles now white as he glared at her. His lips twitched as if unsure if they wished to smile or frown.

“Where the hell have you been?”

His words exploded from his mouth. Mika let out a faint sigh, today had been a terrible day and she didn’t want to Sam to make it any worse. The young woman folded her umbrella before she stepped forward and ducked beneath Sam’s arm. 

“Everyone has been worried about you. Do you realize what time it is?”

“It’s 10:42,” Mika informed him trying to hide the acid brewing on the tip of her tongue. She could already feel a headache starting to throb in her left temple. She reached down towards her shoes prying them off of her freezing feet as she threw them and her socks in a pile near the door.

She fumbled with her jacket, her fingers betrayed her every command. The door abruptly slammed shut and Mika could only shoot a passing glance at Sam. The male’s shoulders had gone stiff, his entire body had grown tense, and faintly she could see something brewing behind his eyes. His mouth opened and then shut again as he let out a frustrated growl. 

“You are such a pain!”

Mika furrowed her brow as she turned her attention back to the buttons on her peacoat. They danced and weaved between her fingers and all but refused to comply with her efforts to unbutton. Mika felt her face growing hot like fire; pinpricks ran up and down her body as she let out a frustrated grunt. She tossed her hands in the air as she tried to hold back the tears forming in her eyes. Mika found her legs growing weak beneath her as she sank down towards the ground.

Everything cell in her body felt as if it were filled with lead. Her brain felt like it was abuzz as every rage filled through screamed out into every corner of her mind. She squeezed her eyes shut her fingers brushing through her hair. She breathed in through her clenched teeth, sucking in air, her chest aching painfully, and her lungs burning. This day was spiraling downwards growing increasingly worse by the second. Mika could feel something disgusting and awful starting to worm it’s way through her chest. This was frustration at it’s finest. 

Mika felt a pair of strong hands wrap around her wrists. The sudden warmth caused a shiver to run up her spine. Goosebumps rose up on her skin as she glanced up. Sam was standing before her his expression still laced with irritation.

“You’re freezing,” he mumbled his expression softening. He glanced down at Mika’s hands and then back at her face. Mika felt her heart squeeze painfully. She looked away suddenly very aware of Sam’s gaze and how it steadily traced over her face. “You’re soaking wet. How long were you out there?” 

“I... I missed my bus and I had to walk home.”

Sam let out a sigh and reached forward his nimble fingers fiddled with the buttons of her jacket. With a quick flick of his fingers the buttons came undone. The jacket slumped over her shoulders sagging under the weight of rain water. 

“Thank you,” she whispered her eyes lowered as she felt oddly aware of Sam’s presence. She slowly stood up and she slid it her shoulders. She let out a soft sigh her fingers brushing through her now soaking wet hair. She glanced at Sam out of the corner of her eye the demon was staring at her. 

“You should go change. You’re not like us, you’ll get sick or something…” his words were unsure as he tore his gaze away from her. Mika nodded her head as feeling started to return to her hands. Strolling towards the stairs she reached forward her fingers brushing over the banister. She ascended upwards only throwing a passing glance at Sam who watched her every movement. She rushed up the stairs her feet aching as sensation came back to them. She stopped at the top of the stairs.

“Sam… um, thank you. Sorry for making you guys worry about me.”

“Yeah… just... uh just don’t do it again alright?” 

Mika mustered a faint smile and for a second she swore she could see Sam smiling too. She leaned against the railing the hard wood kept her in place. She pulled back from the railing her eyes lingered on Sam as he turned away. His body finally relaxing as he disappeared into the kitchen. Mika reached towards her wrist absentmindedly brushing against it with her thumb. "Still warm," she muttered to herself as she turned away and headed towards her room.

The rain pattered against the roof as Mika walked down the hall. She could hear the faint sound of rumbling thunder and the chattering from the boys below. She still hated rainy days, but at least this one was over.


End file.
